1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device in which a partition wall layer is included between pixel electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device has attracted attention and interest in the industry of flat panel display devices because of its low-power requirements, light weight, slim shape, wide viewing angle, high-speed response, and the like. An OLED is classified as either a passive or active matrix type. The passive matrix type can be fabricated through a simplified manufacturing process, but the power consumption rapidly increases as the display area and resolution increase. Thus, the passive matrix type is applied mainly to a small-size display device. In contrast, the active matrix type can be applied to a large area screen and high-resolution device although a complicated fabrication process is involved.
In the active matrix OLED, a thin film transistor is connected to each pixel region and the light transmission of the light-emitting layer is controlled for each individual pixel region. A pixel electrode is disposed in each pixel region. Each pixel electrode is electrically separated from its neighboring pixel electrodes so as to be driven independently. In addition, a partition wall is formed between neighboring pixel regions having a greater height than that of the pixel regions. The partition wall functions to prevent short-circuit between the pixel electrodes and isolates each pixel region. Generally, this partition wall is formed in a rectangular shape along the periphery of a pixel electrode.
An ink is sprayed through an inkjet on the pixel electrode with the partition wall placed in-between. Due to the surface tension of fluid, the ink tends to maintain a spherical shape. Because of this phenomenon, the ink cannot be properly dropped into the corner areas of the rectangular partition wall. This non-uniform coating of ink leads to defective pixels and short-circuits between the pixel electrode and the cathode or common electrode, and consequently results in a problem that the image signal fails to be appropriately transmitted. In addition, if different colored inks are dropped on the partition wall and mixed, a color-mixing may occur between pixels.